Cold Station 12 (episode)
Soong's Augments take control of a medical facility containing more augment embryos and several dangerous diseases. (Part 2 of 3) Summary In 2144, Arik Soong gives a lecture to his young children, remarking on how genetically engineered people like them have been feared by Humans since the Eugenics Wars of the 20th century. Young Malik asks if there are any others like them. Soong remarks that there are – and one day, it will be their duty to free them. Eleven years later, Dr. Soong and his grown Augment children head to Cold Station 12 aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey to free other embryos following his escape from the custody of the starship . :"Captain's starlog, supplemental. Dr. Soong and his Augments have escaped on a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Without any other leads, we've proceeded to the coordinates Soong gave us when we began this mission." Enterprise arrives at the planet Trialas IV, the settlement where Soong raised his children. Upon entering the structure, Commander Tucker finds that some medical equipment from the settlement has been taken. Captain Jonathan Archer orders him to find out what exactly was removed. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Reed and a detachment of MACOs search the settlement, they discover there is only one person: Udar. After he tries to escape with a knife in his hand, Captain Archer punches Udar, knocking him out. Aboard the Bird-of-Prey, Soong is looking at a PADD that was kept by Raakin. He remembers him as a bright young man, very interested in astronomy. He asks Malik where Raakin is noting that none of the other augments is willing or able to provide any information, and Malik tells Soong that Raakin is dead. Malik admits to killing him, in what he claims was self-defense, in a confrontation in a corridor. He begins to get emotional and Soong, enraged by this news, grabs Malik and pushes him against the wall. Malik tearfully apologizes to his father for the killing and Soong forgives him, telling Malik that maybe, if he had been there for his "children", things would have been different. Captain Archer talks to Udar in sickbay. Udar, who had been left behind because for some reason did not have the same physical or intellectual gifts as his "siblings",refuses to tell the captain where his "brothers" and "sisters" are headed; only that Enterprise will not be able to stop them. Just then, Tucker contacts Archer and tells him that the medical equipment that was missing from the settlement were incubators – artificial wombs. Archer then receives new orders from Starfleet. He learns that there were over 1,800 other embryos kept at Cold Station 12 and, since Soong is probably headed that way, Archer is given orders by Admiral Forrest to stop him, using whatever force is necessary. After formulating a plan to get the embryos, the Augments then hijack a Denobulan medical ship, the Barzai, and easily take control of the station without killing anyone (as Soong wished). Upon breaking into Cold Station 12, things get a little uglier when Soong realizes that Jeremy Lucas, the station's senior medical director, will not give up the code that unlocks the embryo chamber, even at the expense of his people or his own life. Malik shoves the station's Deputy Director into a tube and has him exposed to Symbalene blood burn. The Deputy Director dies a horrible death, while Lucas and his colleagues stand by, helplessly watching. Soong was almost desperate at Lucas for his continued lack of cooperation, clearly uncomfortable with the use of torture to achieve his goals. In fact, Soong had tried to stop the torture, possibly preventing the Deputy Director's murder, but Malik openly defied him, continuing to raise tension between himself and Soong. ]] Enterprise then arrives at the station and, after not being allowed to approach, is able to transport a team to the station before backing off and moving out of transporter range. However, the team is no match for the Augments and they are easily detected and captured. Nevertheless, Archer is still able to give a final order to T'Pol: activate the station auto-destruct sequence as Starfleet ordered. The security measure is quickly disabled, thanks to the hacking skills of one of the Augments. Enterprise has to then proceed to destroy the station manually. Realizing the friendship between Dr. Phlox and Lucas, Malik decides to take things into his hands as he openly defies his father and proceeds to expose the Denobulan doctor to one of the various pathogens studied on the station. Understanding now that the augments are not bluffing, Lucas reveals the code and the Augments are finally able to steal the embryos and get away before the Enterprise, which is busy with the Klingon Bird-of-Prey, destroys the station. In the last minutes before the Augments leave, Malik clearly shows sadistic tendencies and little regard for his father's wishes. He beats Archer badly, decides to take some virulent pathogens to the Klingon vessel, and programs a containment breach that will release all the pathogens stored on the station – killing everyone there. He also kills Udar, with the excuse that it is to spare his brother a horrible death. T'Pol tries to disable the Barzai with Soong and his Augments aboard, but the Denobulan shuttle is able to dock with the Bird-of-Prey quickly and it immediately jumps to warp. After Lucas tells Archer how he can stop the breach, he then runs to the primary junction at Cold Station 12 where it can be averted but he has less than four minutes left... TO BE CONTINUED Memorable quotes "You son-of-a-bitch!" "Actually, mother was a chemist." : - Jeremy Lucas and Arik Soong "Why are you flying a Denobulan shuttle?" "Why not?" "You aren't Denobulan." : - Starfleet security officer and Persis "That language is unbecoming of a man of science." : - Arik Soong when Jeremy Lucas curses at him under his breath "Am I going to spend the rest of my life trying to get rid of you? "You're going to spend the rest of your life in prison." : - Arik Soong and Jonathan Archer "Udar?!" "Father?!" ("Father" and "son", reunited, engage in a heartfelt embrace) "They told me you were dead, that...that...that...that you were sick..." "They lied to you." : - Arik Soong, Udar, and Jonathan Archer "Whenever a group of people start believing they are better than everyone else, the results are always the same." : - Jonathan Archer, to Soong Background information * At one point, it is said that there are a few hundred thousand possible combinations for the hexadecimal password. However, when Lucas finally reveals it, we see on the screen that it is composed of 16 characters, meaning that there were in fact about 1.8 (= 1616) or 18,446,744,073,709,551,616 (about 18.4 quintillion) possibilities. * On the surface of Trialas IV, where Soong raised the Augments, there was a large device composed of two long glowing red tubes. This device has been seen in many places on TNG, DS9, and VOY, including, most interestingly, in Doctor Noonian Soong's lab in . It is also seen in the control room of Cold Station 12, but with blue lights rather than red. The device was first seen in on the space laboratory Regula I. * Udar's mother was stated to have been an Olympic decathlete, implying that, though not currently an Olympic event, a women's decathlon will be added to the Olympics sometime prior to the Eugenics War. * When this episode was aired in the United Kingdom, broadcaster Channel 4 edited out some of the more violent scenes, including the part where Doctor Lucas gets tortured, and the close-up of the scientist being killed by the virus. * The lethal diseases mentioned as being stored in Cold Station 12 in this episode are references to various (fictional) diseases which have been mentioned on previous Star Trek series, including xenopolycythemia, Anchilles fever, synthococcus novae type A, Rigelian fever, and Telurian plague. * This episode received an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Stunt Coordination by Vince Deadrick, Jr. * Several props and costumes from this episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including Richard Riehle's lab coat and Dr. Soong's lesson PADD. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Sub-Commander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Alec Newman as Malik *Abby Brammell as Persis *Richard Riehle as Jeremy Lucas *Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Udar *Kris Iyer as Deputy Director *Adam Grimes as Lokesh Special guest star *Brent Spiner as Arik Soong Co-stars *Amy Wieczorek as Female Pilot *Jordan Orr as Young Malik *Kevin Foster as Security Guard #1 Uncredited co-stars *Jorge Benevides as Private R. Azar *Nathan Bowers as Young Raakin *Ryan Chase as a Denobulan doctor *Fernando Chien as Saul *Amy Kate Connolly as Irina Karlovassi (still picture) *Benny Farillas as Augment child *Nikki Flux as a Denobulan doctor *Scott Hill as Ensign Hutchison *Ricky Lomax as Private W. Woods *Macarena Lovemore as a Starfleet officer *Andrew MacBeth as Private E. Hamboyan *Tonya Olivarez as an Augment child *Chandler Taylor as an Augment child *Violetta Torres as Augment child *Unknown actor as a Denobulan doctor Stunt doubles * Shawn Crowder * Vince Deadrick, Jr. as stunt double for Scott Bakula * Danny Downey as stunt double for Kaj-Erik Eriksen References 47; Anchilles fever; Andronesian encephalitis; Archer, Henry; Augments; Barzai; brain; capillary; Clarke's Syndrome; code black; Cold Station 12; Corsair; decathlon; delta radiation; Denobula; Denobulans; Denobulan medical ship; Earth; Earth Starfleet; Eugenics Wars; feedback pulse; Forrest, Maxwell; geophysics; incubator; Karlovassi, Irina; Karlovassi, Miklos; kilometer; ; Nicholas Nickleby; Olympics; protein resequencer; quantum level; Raakin; Rigelian fever; silver medal; Symbalene blood burn; synthococcus novae; Telurian plague; viropathic cytolysis; water purifier; xenopolycythemia; Yavar |next= }} cs:Cold Station 12 (epizoda) de:Cold Station 12 (Episode) es:Cold Station 12 fr:Cold Station 12 (épisode) it:Stazione 12 (episodio) ja:ENT:コールド・ステーション nl:Cold Station 12 (aflevering) Category:ENT episodes